Jebbie- Teenage Fantasies
by JasmineThomas
Summary: A collection of one shots about Jasmine and Debbie's time together, from 2005 to 2009
1. Running to Debbie

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last story- so thank you BringJebbieBack and I hope you enjoy this story. It's another alteration to the Cain and Jasmine storyline where Jasmine cheats on Debbie- again, it doesn't happen! Please R + R**

* * *

Jasmine was running. She'd been scared by Cain trying to kiss her. He was scum. He didn't even deserve Debbie. She wanted to run to Debbie's and hide herself away with Debbie, but he would always be there, holding it against her like it was her fault he's tried to shove his tongue down her throat.

She tripped over and grazed her knee, making her limp on her left leg as she got up. She ran on the points of her toes as she reached the Dingle house. She rapped on the door numerous times to see Lisa, opening the door, smiling at first but then seeing a concerned face, Jasmine panted:

"Debbie... here?" Was all she could have the breath to say. Lisa nodded, opening the door for her to find her girlfriend. Jasmine walked up the stairs slowly, thinking of what to say in her head, practically screaming for help in her head.

_Debbie! Help me! Your dad's trying to get me to kiss him! Debbie! I need your help! Your dad's determined to make me fall for him! Debbie-_ She was cut off her sudden thought by seeing Debbie exit the bathroom in a dress. _Shit! Forgot about the party we were going to at Daz's._ "Hi, Debs." Was all she could say before Debbie smiled, wrapping her arms around Jasmine's neck. "Hi Jas." She returned.

When they pulled away, Jasmine only had to see Debbie's smile before she burst into tears. "Jasmine! What's wrong!" Debbie let Jasmine sob into her shoulder. "C- Cain!" Jasmine sobbed. "He tried to k- kiss me!" She tried to recompose herself. "I saw him when I was at the pavilion and he... tried to kiss me!" Jasmine breathed steadily as Debbie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Jasmine was surprised.

"I thought you'd hate me!" She said, confused and Debbie looked up into those big brown eyes she fell in love with. "No way, Jas. I couldn't hate you for something my dad did. Come here." Debbie said, leading Jasmine downstairs to the living room, where Cain was sneering. He walked over, chewing his ever present gum.

"Evening, ladies!" He said, smirking evilly at Jasmine, making her look away, making her feel uneasy and making her feel nauseated. "Drop dead, dad!" Debbie said, before grabbing Jasmine's hand and walking out with her. Cain followed outside, before throwing his arm and grabbing Jasmine's wrist, his grubby nails digging into her wrist as she yelped out in pain.

"Dad! Just leave her!" Debbie shouted, trying to pull Jasmine from his grasp but failing. Jasmine felt like she was the rope in a tug of war. "Not until she admits she wants me!" Jasmine scoffed, pulling her arm painfully from his and letting Debbie clutch her protectively. "Why would I!" She said. "I love Debbie, not an immature man child! And my life is complete with her right now, so we can leave it at that!" She said, pulling Debbie away while Cain kicked the walls, angrily.

"Did you mean what you said back there? About me making your life complete?" Debbie asked Jasmine, unsure if she only said it to stop Cain. Jasmine stopped, taking Debbie's hands in hers. "Course. I love you!" She giggled. Debbie softly kissed Jasmine. "Anyway! I think I'd better get back to the Vicarage if we want to get to this party on time!" She said, laughing as she pulled Debbie with her, back to the Vicarage.

"What about this one?" Jasmine said, lifting up a brown dress with a green ribbon across the waist. She heard Debbie tut and she felt Debbie's hand on her shoulder. "That one." Debbie said, pointing to a pair of jeans and a gorgeous blue top which said "Jasmine and Debbie 3" faintly printed on it. Jasmine customised it at a shop in Hotten called _Read All About It_. Jasmine smiled and pulled on the snug long sleeved top, choosing a black cardigan and a black pair of jeans, with her blue converse. She twirled in front of Debbie, smiling.

"Gorgeous." Debbie replied, hugging Jasmine just as Ashley walked in. "Hello girls. Off to the party?" He asked as Jasmine turned to face him. She smiled. "Yeah." Debbie smiled too. "Uhm, can Debbie stay here tonight?" Jasmine asked. Debbie nodded to Jasmine's words at Ashley. He looked about ready to say but- as Laurel walked in. "Hello, girlies!" She said. "You gonna enjoy the party?" She asked, beaming. Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah! I was just asking Uncle Ashley if Debbie could stay over?" She asked Laurel. Ashley opened his mouth. "Well I don't really think-" Laurel stepped in front of him, her hands raised as she cut him off. "Course she can!" She laughed. "Ashley! A word!" Laurel stepped outside. Jasmine smiled at Debbie as they remained quiet, so as to hear Laurel and Ashley.

"Course Debbie can, Ashley! She's Jasmine's girlfriend! You would let her have a boyfriend over if she had one wouldn't you?!" She hissed at Ashley. Jasmine and Debbie giggled silently to each other and continued listening. "Yes, but that's different! Jasmine is only 16. She needs to-" Jasmine sighed, bored at his ongoing record. "It is in no way different, Ashley! We have to support Jasmine in whatever sexuality she chooses, not for it to be decided by her uncle, who just happens to be a man of God!" She hissed. "Don't you teach that God loves anyone regardless?!" She asked, hissing still. Ashley made a sound to say he had probably seen the obvious look that would be on Laurel's face at this point in time and he sounded resigned as he said. "I just don't believe we should let it carry on." He said.

"ASHLEY!" Laurel hissed louder, through gritted teeth. "It's not like they doing anything too forceful!" Debbie pulled Jasmine up from sitting on the bed and kissed her. "We'll see about that!" She giggled into Jasmine's mouth, Jasmine giggling back, standing on her toes to reach Debbie. Laurel and Ashley must have heard them because the door creaked open quickly, revealing Ashley pointing to their interrupted embrace. Jasmine sunk down on the soles of her feet.

"Oh, stop it, Ashley! You're like a 6 year old." Laurel said, walking down the stairs, Ashley following. Jasmine smiled at Debbie before linking their arms, grabbing her bag and letting them retreat back downstairs, to go to the party.

The party wasn't much fun at Daz's with Katie and Andy showing up, and Daz punching Andy squarely between the eyes. Why was it always Jasmine who had to show everyone how to do First Aid and check Andy for concussion, much to Daz and Debbie's frustration. They ended up going back to the Vicarage for 9:30. Jasmine dropped her phone on the way, though. She told Debbie to carry on and before she knew it, she had a shiver down her spine of someone breathing along her neck.

She turned her head slowly and Cain was there. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Jasmine said, before running off to the Vicarage and running straight to her room, where Debbie was waiting.

"You ok, Jas?" Jasmine nodded. "Did you find your phone?" She asked, staring at Jasmine. "No. Cain freaked me out so I'll just look for it tomorrow." Jasmine answered, before sitting down, on the edge of the bed with Debbie. Debbie hugged her. "He's a creep- just be persistent. Once he sees that you really aren't interested, he'll leave you alone." Debbie said. "I'll make sure I'm with you so he can't do anything too drastic." She said.

Debbie hugged Jasmine like Jasmine was about to leave her forever. She broke away slightly and kissed Jasmine, on the lips, putting her hands on Jasmine's arms and sinking her down as the door opened. Ashley. "Debbie! Jasmine!"

"Shit!" Jasmine murmured to Debbie, who smiled. "What?" She asked innocently. "We were only kissing." She said. "Yeah, nothing wrong with that is there?" Jasmine giggled in between words. Ashley looked scandalised and left the room. "Anyway, where were we?" Debbie said, focusing back on her gorgeous girlfriend's gorgeous huge brown eyes that she seemed to lose herself in effortlessly.

They resumed kissing and laid, cuddling up to each other, listening to music until they fell asleep.

* * *

**This is a collection of one shots- so hope you enjoyed my first chapter. :) R+R**


	2. Birthday Champagne

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it's fairly short but I've been quite ill this week and it came to me while I was ill.**

* * *

It was Jasmine's birthday. Her 17th birthday. She and Debbie had been together for over 5 months. She was so blessed to have a girlfriend like Debbie. Debbie helped her through every bad time. Like when Jasmine was bullied at Hotten Comp for having a girlfriend. That wouldn't stop her though. Jasmine wouldn't ever stop loving her girlfriend. Debbie had started a business in helping Scott and his garage. Every night she'd come home in oily grease and they'd have a shower, so long as Ashley and Laurel weren't in, that is. And It was all going towards buying the house across the way they'd had their eye on. Tug Ghyll.

Jasmine stepped out of the shower, and checked her spots. She counted 3. She put on some acne remover and went to put her new dress on that she had gotten from Debbie. It was a black number that fit her body snugly and surprisingly, made her cleavage more prominent... _Probably for Debbie's benefit_, she chuckled to herself as she put on her matching earrings and styled her hair. She finished with natural makeup.

"Knock, knock." Debbie walked into the room with a bottle of champagne. "For later." She said, smiling. "Come on! You've got a party at the Woolie to attend, ma lady!" Debbie over exaggerated as she tucked Jasmine's arm under hers and lead her out of the Vicarage. They skipped along the street and Debbie covered Jasmine's eyees as she lead her into the Woolpack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASMINE!" Everyone shouted. Debbie uncovered Jasmine's eyes to see about 35 people all rushing to give her presents and hugs. Debbie sat back as Jasmine was bombarded by the likes of Chas, Eli, Daz, Lisa and Zak, Sandy, Ashley and Laurel, Marlon and rather unenthusiastically, Scott, who handed her a bar of 75p soap.

"Thanks, Scott. Not sure if that's a present or an insult." He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Debbie walked up. "Trying to say my girlfriend stinks?" She asked, quite angry at Scott so suddenly.

"Debs! It's fine!" Jasmine said, sparing Scott a slap. Debbie mouthed _"I'll get you later" _at Scott as Jasmine sat her down with Ashley and Laurel, who insisted on Diane giving Jasmine some wine for her birthday, which Diane said no to, however much she liked Jasmine as a person.

It was that evening and after grabbing two wine glasses, the two girls retired to Jasmine's room to watch a film and eat something and drink the expensive champagne. Jasmine was cuddled up to Debbie sleepily, as Debbie was running her hands through Jasmine's hair. Jasmine looked up and kissed Debbie softly.

"Thanks for a great day, Debs." She said sincerely. Debbie looked down at her. "Least I could do, Jas." she replied and returned to stroking her hair. "You deserve it after all the crap everyone gave you about us." She said. Jasmine cuddled more into Debbie's waist. "You're worth the crap, Debs." She said, before dozing off still cuddled to Debbie.

* * *

**Please R + R**


End file.
